Celestia the Wolf/Dog
Basic Info Full Name: Celestia Floga Age: Born: Species: Wolf/Dog Gender: Male Height: Alignment: Neutral Fur Color:Light blue with gray eye colors: *Left - gray *Right - Twilight hours [ Blue ] Dawn hours Orange Other times Yellow Attire: Long sleeve shirt with jeans Ability Type: Special Powers: Lycan & Vampire powers Elemental Powers: Fire & Dark powers Weakness:Sun light (Only a little) & Silver Favorite Food: Candy, spicy foods and sour/Bloody streak. Family Mother:Amira the Wolf/Dog Father:Aidab the Wolf/Dog Big Brother:Kirito the Wolf/Dog Little Sister:Meia the Wolf/Dog Personality He is extremely caring to his friends and family like his father. Commonly he is shy around strangers and around those he really love but won't amit it. Back Story Vampire Ability Being a mix blood of Outcast and clan-blooded vampire. He has high senses and acute hearing, and his night vision in the dark is acute like it's daylight at night. As a vampire, he has a form of his own which isn't any different from his normal. Sharp fangs and large wings, vampires are quick in the air, far quicker than when they are running. They may seem very fast on their feet, but slow compare to a Lycan. Vampires have charm on their side, able to trick any fool into a trap, only those wise and smart enough could avoid them. Charm: He can charm any female with his cutes(Or handsome appearances, either or.) Only females that are truly in love with another male could not fall for the charm, and those who are wise or smart can resist it. Lycan Ability Lycan are able to consciously shift between their normal form and werewolf form at will. Lycans become stronger and more powerful with age, both physically and socially. Other factors can also effect their strength; such as feeding. A well-fed Lycan will recover faster than a Lycan who has not fed for some time. Lycans who regularly overindulge will usually take mere moments to recover depending on the severity of the wounds. Lycans display incredible speed, reflexes, endurance and agility. They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight that are superior even to those of wolves and are also able to sense Vampires in close proximity to themselves. It should be noted that when in his Werewolf forms he's far faster than when in normal form. Lycans can also use their claws and strength to scale sheer surfaces, having been seen to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. They possess the ability to land on their feet when falling from above. Hidden Shadow:He can only use this technique in his Lycan form. Celestia moves with great speed, moving so quickly that he creates countless after-images of himself as he moves. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass, allowing Celestia to pull off numerous blows to his opponent from all angles. This mass also provides a limited amount of resistance when the afterimage is cut, which can deceive an opponent into believing that they have struck the original. Twilight Ability Twilight Absorption:Celestia can absorb energy into he body and use in many ways, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts or discharges as waves or orbs of energy. Celestia is able to absorb energies that he comes in contact with. Twilight Constructs:Celestia can turn twilight energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Twilight Infusion:Celestia can channel twilight energy through any object she desire usually by a combination of Darkness Infusion and Light Infusion making them dangerous to enemies of either side. Fire Powers Vulcan Blaze: First, Celestia charges up with fire energy and lands a series of quick blows on his enemys. He launches his enemy to the sky and fires a series of blue energy blasts in mid-air. Kyros lands 3 kicks on his enemy and flies high into the sky, before striking his enemy with a powerful kick. Celestia lands on the ground and holds out his hand, before closing it and creating a large explosion at where the enemy is. Pyro-Healing: Celestia can heal others and himself by using his own generated flames or the fire manipulated from the environments of all surroundings. He may make anyone look like they are burning but actually they are doing the process of healing. The healing of it could take in any form and could be whether inside or outside of the one that is being healed. Absolute Incineration: Celestia surround himself with intense flame generating a tremendous amount of heat. Them sends a wave of fire so powerful that rocks instantly turns to magma. Fire Armor: Celestia can form armor around their body or a shape it from fire for protection and physical boost. With training Kyros can shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. Fire Sphere: Celesyia can create fireballs and throw them at opponents he can also create bombs of fire that explode on impact or after a certain amount of time. Category:Onup147 Category:Baine's belongings